


Balance of Harmony

by Crexendo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Heaven and Hell, M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crexendo/pseuds/Crexendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every thousand years, an Exchange must be made to renew the Balance of all things. This time, however, not everything goes as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decree

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo, everyone~! I hope you like this story! I put it through a lot of my friends, and they all said they crave more, so, I thought I'd share it with you all~!
> 
> Okay, so, first things first, I know he's more commonly known as 'Giotto', but right now, his official name is Ieyasu. And next chapter, Enma's official name for the time being is 'Kozato'. Second, Giotto and Tsuna are brothers, sons of Nana and Iemitsu, and grandsons of the Kyuudaime, Timoteo. Cozart and Enma are also brothers. Make sense? 
> 
> Right, now that we're all done with that, let's get started~!

“But, Nii-chan! You can’t go!”

Ieyasu smiled gently at his younger brother, “I have to, Tsuna. There’s no longer any choice in the matter.” He replied softly, as he began to prepare for bed. 

His younger sibling sat out on the edge of his elder brother’s bed, his brown eyes full of both anger and sadness, his small white and orange wings trembling with the force of his suppressed emotions. “Why not, Nii-chan?!” Tsuna demanded, all the more enraged by his beloved brother’s calm acceptance of recent events, even though he knew that was just how Ieyasu was, always serene and graceful, never faltering in his compassion and good-natured pride.

Golden haired Ieyasu paused in putting on his thin white sleeping robe, gazing into the mirror at the crest imprinted on his otherwise flawless alabaster skin. It was a horned, crimson-colored dragon curled around a sword, its’ wings spread out along his collarbone; the symbol of the Royal Family of Hell. It told everyone that he was destined to be transformed into a demon and become the bride of whomever the demons had picked out for him. He raised one hand and lightly ran his fingers over the spiral pattern of the dragon’s body and tail adorning the top of his chest. “Because, dear one . . . this seal will not let me escape my fate. It binds me to the path of a Sacrifice.” The golden haired angel susurrated. _‘Better me than you, Tsuna. You'll understand eventually.’_ He added silently. 

He could not bring himself to tell Tsuna that, originally, it had been decided that the one who was to be this Exchange’s Sacrifice . . . was Tsuna himself.

Tsunayoshi, the second grandson of the current King of Heaven, Timoteo, was still quite young, young enough that this was only his second Exchange. There was absolutely no way Ieyasu could have sat back and let his precious baby brother become the Sacrificial Bride for this millennia. He would have been crushed in Hell, his sweet and innocent smile would have disappeared forever, and that was something Ieyasu could not, and would not let happen. It was not in his nature

So, he volunteered to be the Sacrifice, much to the dismay of his family and his Guardians, as well as the rest of the residents of Heaven. Their golden Prince, Ieyasu, the elder of the King’s two grandsons, was allowing himself to be stripped of his wings and his angelic heritage to be married off to a demon. Not many people understood his reasoning, least of all Tsuna, who felt as though his big brother was abandoning him.

“That’s so unfair, Nii-chan! I don’t want you to go! Why are you the one who has to lose their wings?!” Tsuna went on.

Ieyasu’s smile returned faintly, though it was bitter. He’d asked that Tsuna not be told that he’d volunteered at all, rather, to let him think that it was his brother who had been chosen as the Sacrifice from the very beginning. It was better that way, since it also meant that Tsuna would never know that it was in fact he who was supposed to be Marked and given away. “Tsuna,” Ieyasu said as gently as he could, “Tsu-chan . . . this is my destiny now, as it is yours to wed the demon who gives up their horns and tail. There is no meaning in fighting the inevitable.”

“I don’t want to get married! I don’t want to marry a demon! I don’t want you to go! I want you to stay here in Heaven with me!” The brown haired boy responded, almost desperately.

Ieyasu came away from the screen he’d been changing behind to take a seat next to his distraught younger sibling, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him close. It wasn’t often Tsuna got so out-spoken and harsh, which was merely another sign of just how upset he was.

Tsuna clung to his brother’s form, tears that he’d been holding back until now finally beginning to escape down his cheeks, soft, choking sobs starting to emanate from his small frame.

The elder angel sighed, bringing a hand up to stroke his brother’s hair in what he knew was a mostly futile attempt to comfort him, “I’m sorry, Tsu-chan, but this is the way it must be, for the sake of all.” He murmured. _‘You’ll be sad without me for a while, Tsuna,’ Ieyasu thought, ‘but at least you’ll be able to keep smiling. I won’t let anyone take that smile away from you. That’s why I volunteered. I have to keep you safe. It’s more important than anyone realizes . . . .’_


	2. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cozato seeks his brother who was not ready to receive the news of the upcoming Exchange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took a long time, BUT HERE'S AN UPDATE. WE'RE FINALLY GETTING SOMEWHERE. I really hope you like it! 
> 
> Please comment!

“Kozato? Kozato! Where are you?!” Cozart Shimon, the King of Hell himself, called as he wandered through the halls of the Infernal Palace, looking for his runaway little brother. 

He’d known Kozato wouldn’t react well to the news that with the change of Sacrifice made by the angels, the Twilight Council had elected to change their own Sacrifice to what they called, a more appropriate candidate, namely, the Prince of Demons, Kozato Shimon, younger brother of the King. Kozato had gone ghost white at the Elder’s announcement, and had immediately fled the throne room, his own team of Guardians following him closely.

That had been several hours ago, but seeing as he was King, Cozart had not been able to leave to search for his younger sibling until the High Court got out, almost ten minutes previous. He’d argued and pleaded with the Twilight Council to select a different candidate, but they would not budge, and as they were over the whole Exchange process, there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. There was no way he could save his brother now, and with the Exchange ceremony only a week away, the Elders of the Council wanted to get Kozato Marked as soon as possible. 

They crimson-haired king did not want to be one to force his brother to submit to the Marking, but it was either him, or the Twilight Guard, who would be respectful of Kozato’s station, but would completely ignore the Prince’s wishes and feelings about the matter. The Council had given him two hours to find his brother and present him to them for Marking. Cozart could only imagine how scared and upset his poor brother must have been, and how angry his Guardians, Adelheid in particular, probably were, both then and now. 

Knowing his kid brother, Kozato was probably hiding somewhere in the lower levels of the palace, where the beasts lurked. He always had a soft spot for animals, particularly a large lion that had been given as part of the angels’ tribute at the last Exchange. “Kozato! I need to talk to you! Kozato!” he continued calling. Finally, as he rounded the corner of a mostly neglected corridor, he spotted a group of six people milling around outside a room farther down. Kozato’s Guardians; Adelheid, Julie, Koyo, Kaoru, Shitt P., and Rauji. 

He approached them cautiously. They’d watched over Kozato since he’d been born. To them, he was a precious member of their family, and to Adelheid, he was like a son, or a little brother of her own, every bit as precious to her as he was to him. To suddenly have him be torn away from them was doubtlessly going to make them all quite hostile and rage-driven for a while, and while they wouldn’t kill him, after all, he was their king, they were not afraid to attack him, once again, particularly Adelheid. He knew they were mad at him, but it was a helpless anger, one they’d be all too happy to turn on him.

“Hey, um, is . . . Kozato around?” he asked awkwardly as he approached, barely managing not to flinch when all six of his brother’s Guardians turned fiery glare his way. 

Adelheid, with her slender dark horns and her long black, spade-tipped tail lashing back and forth, stormed up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his tunic, “How could you let this happen?!” she screeched, voicing the question that all of the others were doubtlessly wondering.

Cozart held up his hands in an appeal for mercy, even though he was scowling, “It wasn’t my fault!” he shot back, “The angels suddenly sent word that they were changing their Sacrifice to the Golden Prince, so, for the sake of the Balance, the Elders of the Twilight Council changed our Sacrifice as well!”

“But why him?! Why Kozato?!” the dark-haired Glacier Guardian demanded, her hands trembling as she clenched her fists tighter around his clothes.

“I don’t know! I would assume it’s because they figured one prince for another would do the least amount of damage to the Balance! I begged and pleaded them to change their minds, to pick someone else, but they refused! Do you think that I’m not upset about this as well?! I’m being forced to give up the one thing I wanted to protect more than anything else, and even as the King of Hell, there is nothing I can do about it!” Cozart snarled, grabbing the woman’s wrists and throwing her off of him, “Now answer my question! Where is Kozato?!”

The Guardians had been effectively reminded that not only was he their king for a reason, but that he was also hurting as much as they were, if not more so because of what he was about to do. Adelheid backed off, looking down at the floor, obviously trying to hold back hot tears of rage and anguish. “He’s in there.” She growled, pointing with one trembling hand towards the door they were all guarding, her voice shaking as well.

Cozart nodded, and straightened his clothes before going up to the door and knocking gently on the red/brown surface. “Kozato? It’s me, Cozart . . . can I come in?” He waited for , but a minute for a reply, but none came. Sighing, he turned the knob and pushed the door open slowly. “Kozato?” he called again.

A deep, but faint rumbling growl answered his call, a sound that Cozart was familiar with. “Shh, Natsu, it’s only Nii-san . . . .” Kozato’s soft voice came shortly afterwards, but his light, bemused tone worried the King. His little brother was leaning against the huge golden lion with the mane of softly glowing Sky Flames, the beast curled around him protectively as the petit demon with his deep red horns and his long slender black tail that ended in a tuft of silky, wavy fluff, ran a small clawed hand over its broad flank. Cozart could tell his brother had been crying, even though his scarlet red eyes were now dry. The younger demon stared ahead of him, at nothing, not really seeing or looking at anything. 

“Kozato . . .” Cozart murmured, his heart aching profusely. He came up to the lion and his brother slowly, making no sudden moves that might provoke Natsu, and eventually got close enough to crouch down by Kozato’s feet. He reached out to touch his little brother’s leg in an attempt to comfort him, but Kozato drew his legs closer to himself, not allowing him the privilege.

“Don’t touch me, Nii-san.” The prince said in a low, tightly controlled voice.

Cozart frowned, but drew back somewhat, “Why not?” he queried, part worried, part hurt, part curious.

Kozato’s eyes narrowed, “Because . . . if you touch me, you’ll have to take me away.” he replied emotionlessly.

The King of Hell flinched at the statement. So he knew. He wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his chin on top of them. “Kozato . . .” he whispered, “I’m so sorry . . . .”

The scarlet haired prince turned his head to bury his head into Natsu’s golden fur, unable to meet his brother’s gaze, curling himself into a ball.

“I did everything I could . . . but the Council won’t change their minds . . . . I fought, begged, argued, and pleaded for them to choose someone, anyone, else . . . but they said their decision is final. I’m sorry, but . . . your older brother is a useless fool who has failed you.” Cozart hated how his voice cracked, hated how close he was to crying himself, hated that he was even in a situation like this, where he was basically being forced to condemn his precious brother to a life of exile.

“B-But, Nii-san . . . don’t you have to marry the angel who comes here . . . ?” Kozato’s voice was trembling, and sounded so small and vulnerable, Cozart almost ignored his brother’s wishes and tugged him into his arms to hold him, and reassure him that everything was going to be alright, and that no harm would come to him.

He couldn’t say that this time . . . because everything was not alright and he couldn’t promise no one would hurt him anymore, because he wasn’t going to be around anymore. But Kozato was still right. He’d been aware that he was to marry the Sacrifice the angels offered up since the very beginning, since nearly the previous Exchange. He’d been fine with that, a king’s life was not his own, they said. Now, however, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to even utter a single word to his future bride without hate and bitterness lacing his voice. “Yeah,” he spat harshly, “I have to marry the guy who made them take you away from me . . . .”

He’d heard plenty about the Golden Prince of the Sky, the eldest of the King of Heaven’s two grandsons, but had only ever seen him a couple of times at a distance, at the Oasis of Convergence during previous Exchanges. He was certainly beautiful . . . but that didn’t change the fact that, because of him, he now had to give up his most treasured possession; his one and only brother.

Kozato turned his gaze back to his elder sibling’s hunched form. There was sadness in his tear filled eyes, yes, but most of that lit those vermillion depths was terror. “Nii-san . . . I’m scared . . . .” he mumbled, “I’m scared of what’s going to happen to me . . . .”

Cozart gave his brother a grim, bitter smile, “I know, Kozato. I am, too. Utterly terrified.”

It seemed to dawn on the young demon prince right then, that . . . perhaps he was being selfish and petty. Truth be told, there was a part of him that was blaming his brother for all this, even though, when it came to matters related to the Exchange, even this Nii-san had no power over the Twilight Council, even with all his powers as King of Hell. Realistically, he knew his brother had doubtlessly fought the decision as best he could, and was feeling the same helplessness, fear, and despair he was feeling now. It wasn’t fair to Cozart for him to pull away like this. His brother was going to marry a stranger, just like he was, and that was scary. And as much as anyone blames Cozart for this whole mess, it would never be greater than the blame the King of Hell was putting on himself.

Kozato could see it in his brother’s gaze, and to him, that was just as heartbreaking as being forced to give up everything he knew to become the bride of an angel he’d never even seen before. “Nii-san . . . I’m sorry . . .” he choked out as he was assailed by a fresh wave of tears, “I’m so sorry . . . !” he curried his face in the lion’s fur once again, his small body shaking as sobs began to escape him once again.

Cozart let out a long sigh, seeming to understand what his brother was apologizing for, and went over to join the prince, leaning against the massive Sky Lion, pulling the boy into his arms, letting him weep into his chest. Natsu only curled around the two of them more, seeming determined to do whatever he could to comfort his anguished master for as long as he was able. At the door, Kozato’s six Guardians gazed at the pair of brothers, some with tears in their eyes or on their cheeks, but all of them feeling the same agony. 

They stayed like that until they heard the heavy tromp of the armored Twilight Guard coming to seal their fates.


	3. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Golden Prince of Heaven contemplates his life to come, and the Raging Storm rises to confront the one who broke his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awaaaah. I'm so terrible about updating. I'm so sorry. My ADHD-PI makes it hard to keep interest in a story long enough to keep writing it. BUT I WROTE MORE AND FULLY INTEND TO CONTINUE. This one is feelsy, and I spent a lot of time on it.
> 
> SO PLEASE ENJOY. 
> 
> Comments are always greatly appreciated!

Ieyasu rose early the next morning. He hadn’t been able to sleep much since he’d been Marked, mostly due to the anxiety he hid from everyone around him. As a prince, he’d been raised to always act with pride and dignity, even in the bleakest of circumstances, it would prevent the people around him from panicking and worrying if he appeared nonplussed. His family and Guardians were another story . . . they could see right through him at times.

Tsuna had cried himself to sleep the night before, and Ieyasu hasn’t the heart to wake him, so he’d left his brother where he was, letting sleep beside him as they had done when they were younger. The younger Prince was still sleeping at the moment, and he didn’t want to disturb him, so he’d gotten out of bed and left the room.

Of his six Guardians, only one was awake at this hour and was the one who found him sitting on the white marble steps that led down into the broad lake spreading out behind the Sky Palace. It was pale-red haired G., his stalwart Storm Guardian and dearest friend. For a while, G. merely watched Ieyasu pluck small white flowers off the vines spiraling up the white column he was sitting next to, and throw them into the water. Any flower the Golden Prince pulled off immediately grew back, thanks to the prince’s strong aura.

After some time had passed, Ieyasu let out a sigh, and leaned against the pillar. “Are you content to watch me in silence all day, G.?”

“I’m still trying to figure out if I want to commend you for your courage or punch you in the face for being so stupid.” Came the flat reply.

Ieyasu smiled a bit, “I would not mind if you came to hate me for what I’m about to do. I deserve your contempt for not speaking to you about it beforehand.”

G scowled, “That’s another thing I can’t decide if I love or hate about you. You are so single-minded and self-sacrificial. If it makes someone else happy, it doesn’t matter how unhappy it makes you, right?”

“G. . . .” Ieysu murmured, his golden-orange wings shifting a bit in discomfort, “I . . . .”

G. plopped down beside him on the stairs, spreading his own silver and dark red wings as he stretched his arms and legs with a grunt of effort, “You need to shut up, Ieyasu, before I really decide to hurt you.” He snapped.

The orange-eyed male closed his mouth and turned his gaze back down towards the water, suddenly looking lost and unsure of himself.

Sighing, G. leaded forward, resting his elbows on his knees, “Gods . . . what I’m going to do with you?”

“I’m sorry.” Ieyasu whispered.

“You’re always like this . . . so reckless and impulsive when it comes to your brother. It doesn’t matter what everyone else thinks or feels, as long as he safe and happy, is that right? Is that why you didn’t bother coming to talk to me before you stormed into the Dawn Council and got yourself Marked? Are the rest of us just so . . . insignificant to you?!” there was anger in G.’s voice, but it was almost drowned out by the hurt and sorrow radiating from his being.

“G., that’s not . . . that’s not it at all! I just . . . !” the radiant blonde angel said desperately, his hands clenching around the fabric of his white robes, his wings beginning to tremble, “I didn’t . . . I thought about this, this is . . . this is what’s best for Tsuna, and everyone else in Heaven. This isn’t something I just decided on the fly! I thought about everyone, including you!”

G.’s eyes were steely and cold as he refused to look at the male sitting beside him, “And since when do you presume to know what’s best for everyone, for Tsunayoshi, for **me**?! Who gave you the right to just make that decision for everyone?!” he hissed.

For that first time, rage lit Ieyasu’s sunburst orange eyes, “And who gave anyone the right to take Tsuna’s freedom and future away from him? Are you saying that I should have just sat by and watch him be condemned to misery and fear for the rest of his life?!” he asked, his tone sharp, but tightly controlled, “How can you, of all people, who knows how much I care about Tsuna, say something like that to me?!”

“I didn’t say anything like that! There’s a Sacrifice at the Exchange, Ieyasu , that’s the way it is, that’s the way it’s always been! If it were easy, they wouldn’t call it a Sacrifice!” G. retorted, struggling to keep himself still. He wanted to hit the golden haired angel, but at the same time, there was a part of him that wanted to get up and escape this reality, and yet there was another part of him that wanted to pull Ieyasu into his arms and never let him go, “I just… I don’t want to lose you! I love you!” his voice fell to a whisper. 

All of the anger drained out of the Golden Prince at his Storm Guardian’s tone, along with any desire he had to seem strong and unaffected. For a minute, he stared at the red-haired man with wide tangerine eyes, which then filled with tears. He slumped over onto G., leaning heavily on his shoulder, weeping silently.

“Do you… have any idea what you do to me…? I mean… any idea how long I’ve waited…. I thought that… you and I, that we would….” G. murmured, anguish beginning to make itself apparent in both his voice and body.

“I know,” Ieyasu susurrated, “I know, G., I’m sorry….” 

“You were supposed to marry me! That was what we planned, that’s what we wanted! We promised, Ieyasu, and you’ve thrown that all away! How am I supposed to feel?! Am I being expected to just accept that and go on like nothing happened between us?!”

Ieyasu pulled away from the other sharply and rose to his feet, “G., stop… please… stop!” he begged through his tears, walking a few steps further from his intended mate, “Please stop making this harder than it already is! I didn’t forget and I don’t expect you to do so, either…! I love you and I wanted to be with you, but that’s no longer an option!” the golden haired angel’s voice broke in several places and he stood with his back to the other, “My reasons for doing this go beyond wanting to protect Tsuna, I beg of you, don’t make light of this decision, and don’t imply that it was easy to make! It hurts, G., I may be doing this willingly, but that doesn’t mean that it doesn’t hurt! I’m leaving everything behind, remember?! That’s why it’s called a ‘Sacrifice’!” he was practically yelling now.

For the first time since he’d claimed the right to be this Exchange’s Sacrifical Bride, he was letting his emotions out, all of his pain, fear and suffering he’d been hiding from everyone had been pulled out of him by the one man who knew better than anyone, who could get under his skin faster than any other. The one who could hurt him easier than anyone else, and the man he loved and wanted to spend eternity with. “G., please… please don’t let what little time we have left together be spent like this…! I do love you, and I do want to be with you, forever, I swear I do, but I have to do this. Please, forgive me, and please trust that I made this choice for everyone’s sakes, not just Tsuna’s. What kind of brother would I be if I came to regret choosing this path?!” Ieyasu could feel himself trembling , knew he must look pathetic, standing there with his fists clenched and tears streaming down his cheeks still, and he did not want anyone, especially his family, to see him like this.

At a loss for words in the face of his prince’s intense emotions and obvious agony, unsure of what else he could do or say at this point, since, after all, he wasn’t really angry with Ieyasu, it was that his hurt at being abandoned had expressed itself in the form of rage, he also rose to his feet and came up behind the beautiful male with the golden locks and wondrous sunburst colored eyes, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, burying his face in his neck, breathing in his scent deeply, committing it to memory, along with the feel of his skin, the softness of that hair, the salt of his tears that still flowed, his gentle, warm aura, everything that made Ieyasu who he was. He knew, deep down, that Ieyasu wouldn’t be doing this without a good reason, and even if he couldn’t share it, it was important enough to him that he was willing sacrifice his entire identity for its sake, whatever it was.

But right now, they merely stood together, drawing comfort in the presence of one another, and to G., it felt like home, though… he could not deny the growing sense of impending finality that came with their embrace. Their time was coming to an end, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it except watch it happen.


End file.
